Iseng: Revenge
by MidnightSolitaire
Summary: Berbasis dari fanfic berjudul 'Iseng' milik LunarMetacore. Percakapan nggak jelas para tokoh KH yang sama sekali nggak exist di dunia nyata, Hmm... bagaimana ya? Dapet nilai nol kalo udah soal summary...


Disclaimer:

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Story:

Iseng: Revenge © MidnightSolitaire

Story taken from:

Iseng © LunarMetacore

Warning: Gaje, OOC, Typo, dan kegaringan

yang maknyuss~ berkeliaran dimana-mana.

* * *

Re: Sora dan Kairi

Kairi: Eh, ngapain nih mandangin laut? *Maen tabok punggungnya Sora

Sora: Ohh, nggak kok... Aku cuma heran aja...

Kairi: Heran kenapa?

Sora: Kenapa warna laut biru kaya langit ya?

Kairi: *Tiba-tiba saja mengecup pipi Sora

Sora: Uh... Kairi? *Blush

Kairi: Itu karna saking cintanya laut terhadap langit, jadi warna mereka sama *Senyum

Sora: *Blushing menggila

* * *

Re: Sora dan Riku

Riku: Sepertinya aku melihat daratan...

Sora: Benarkah? Akhirnya! Kakiku pegal sekali, dan aku sudah pusing teruntang-anting di rakit ini, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menginjakan kakiku diatas daratan...

Riku: Kau seharusnya tidak berkata begitu...

Sora: Huh?

Riku: Jadi kau berani menginjakan kakimu diatas-Ku? *Nodong Keyblade

Sora: *Gulp

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine

Roxas: Wah, ngapain nih si Sora ngeberiin bingkisan segala?

Namine: Syukurin aja kali, coba buka apa isinya

Roxas: *Membuka bingkisan

Namine: Apa isinya?

Roxas : Wah, nih agak keras pasti... *narik keluar benda yang dimaksud* ...Waaaah~! Ko-*_piiiiiiiiiiiip_*! *Latah-latah gaje

Namine: Pfft! *Ngerekam aksinya pake Handycam lalu langsung diupload ke Youtube.

Roxas: Tidaaaaak, Namine akan kubunuh kau! *Bingkisan berisi seekor tokek, anehnya di tokek tersebut tertera jelas tulisan "Made in China"...

* * *

Re: Roxas, Axel dan Xion

Xion: Hai, teman-teman!

Roxas dan Axel: Hai.. *Lemes

Xion: Kenapa nih kok pada lemes? * Sambil makan Sea-salt Ice cream

Roxas dan Axel: *Gulp

Xion: Loh? Oh! kalian pengen ini? *nunjukin es krimnya*

Roxas dan Axel: *Muka jadi sayup-sayup kecut

Xion: Enak Loh! *Makan es krimnya sambil gaya ala iklan Magnum

Roxas: *Pingsan

Xion: Eh! Roxas!

Axel: Xion... kalo lagi dapet jangan makan di depan orang yang lagi puasa, entar dosa lho!

Xion: Astaghfirullah! Aku lupa! *sujud-sujud gaje

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine part 2

Roxas: Yaaaah~ Namine ayo garuknya lebih cepet lagi dong! Aah~

Namine: *Blushing. U-udah ah... tanganku udah mulai jijik.. soalnya jadi lengket gara-gara kamu itu-...

Roxas: Ayolah, Masa sejijik itu?

Namine: Mana nggak jijik! punggung kamu banyak jerawatnya!

Roxas: Makanya beliin aku Betadyne...

* * *

Re: Aqua, Terra dan Ventus

Ventus: Aduh.. Haus banget, Terra, yang murah-murah aja apa ya?

Terra: *Bingung, terus ngeliat asongan bawa-bawa botol Aqua

Ventus: Terra?

Terra: Minum Aqua aja!

Ventus: Hah? Kamu mau minum Aqua?

Aqua: ...!

* * *

Re: Xemnas dan Saix

Saix: Kemanakah tempat yang anda maksud untuk misi ini?

Xemnas: Pergilah ke Twilight Town, setelah ada perempatan belok kiri, kalo udah terus belok kanan, kiri lagi, terus lurus, kan mentok tuh, panjatin aja temboknya, nah udah disitulah tempatnya...

Saix: Uh.. Itu jadinya dimana?

Xemnas: Di Mars...

Saix: ...! *Nanti kalo ada Alien gimana?

* * *

Re: Roxas, Xion dan Demyx

Xion: Eh, Roxas, aku mau nanya...

Roxas: Mau nanya apa?

Xion: Wet Dream itu apa sih?

Roxas: Oh, itu ya, kalo cowok udah puber, biasanya sih sekitar 14-15-san gitu, bakal ngimpi tentang 'Sesuatu'...

Xion: Ooh.. *ngangguk-ngangguk, padahal nggak ngerti

Demyx: Eh! Eh! tahu nggak, dulu waktu umurku 14, aku sempet ngimpi duet sama Syahrini...

Xion: Oh, jadi itu 'Sesuatu'...

Roxas: Bukan 'Sesuatu' yang itu!

* * *

Re: Riku dan Xion

Xion: Kau siapa?

Riku: Aku Wira Sableng...

Xion: Pecinta film jadul ya...

* * *

Re: Kairi dan Namine

Namine: Somebody help me!

Kairi: Roxas! you aren't a Somebody so you can't help her!

Namine: I mean somebody...

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Part 3

Namine: Tolong jagain ya!

Roxas: Jagain apa?

Namine: Jagain hatiku...

Roxas: Uhm, hehe.. *Senyum-senyum sambil blushing

* * *

Re: Sora dan Kairi Part 2

Kairi: Wah! Anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang lonjak-lonjak ke kanan itu namanya Roxas kan ya?

Sora: Bukan... Itu Ventus...

Kairi: Bah!

* * *

Re: Roxas dan Namine Part 4

Roxas: Nah... aku udah capek... udahan aja...

Namine: Eh! tapi katanya mau sampai ronde ke dua...

Roxas: Iya sih... Tapi aku udah ngantuk...

Namine: Ya udah deh, kamu tidur aja...

Roxas: Nanti beritahu aku kalo Chris John yang menang...

Namine: Okelah kalo begitu...

* * *

-END-

* * *

Hahaha... ceritanya gosong deh, garing abiss... Author mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa kalimat yang terkesan mempromosikan (Betadine jadi Betadyne soalnya nggak mau promosi XD), yang pasti Author tidak bermaksud begitu. Fanfic ini hanyalah fiktif belaka dan hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur pembaca (meskipun gagal). Sekali lagi cerita yang sebenarnya berjudul 'Iseng' buatan Kak LunarMetacore (Mohon juga ikutan dibaca, seru loh!). Mohon Reviewnya...

* * *

Extra Bonus!

Sora: Gambar yang kubuat dengan Kairi dulu... *mantengin gambarnya* sebelum kita pergi... *nggambar di tembok

Roxas: Wah! nggambar apaan tuh~...

Sora: Huaaaa~ah! Roxas jangan liat! *panik

Roxas: Lha... Kita kan orang yang sama...


End file.
